Normal Ending 1
How to get the Normal Ending 1: Insufficient Evidence Clovers needed: 690 WARNING: HEAVY SPOILERS AHEAD 'PROLOGUE' *- Continue listening *- Stop listening *- Continue listening to the radio *- Turn off the radio *- Accept the offer *- Turn down the offer (BAD ENDING 1) 'EPISODE 1' *- New person (Leona +) *- Familiar faces (Eliot +) *- Skip introductions *- Stop him from talking *- Let him talk (Eliot +) *- About taking charge of the case *- About the suspect’s motive (Theo +) *- About the crime scene *- Investigate *- Call someone else *- Touch it (BAD ENDING 2) *- Compare the photo with the scene *- Ask for more information about the corpse *- Examine other evidence *- No more questions *- I have another question 'EPISODE 2' *- Reply politely *- Reply in official manner *- Stop him (Ansel +) *- Let him go *- Agree (Theo +) *- Disagree *- Change the topic 'EPISODE 3' *- Ask about the other wounds *'> Ask if she knows anyone else' *'> Examine the whiteboard' *- Ignore the whiteboard *'> Answer' *- Don’t answer 'EPISODE 4' *'> The victim was a Mystic' *- The victim is our killer *- The victim is the attacker *- Listen to Captain Wilson *'> Insist on going together' (Theo +) *- Agree with Eliot *- Agree with William *'> Give another option' *'> Ignore the text' *- Go see Justin (150 CLOVERS) 'EPISODE 5' *- A man drying up *'> Pearls piled up' *- Flops down on the desk (BAD ENDING 4) *'> Answer when someone calls' *'> Decline politely' *- Accept coffee (150 CLOVERS) 'EPISODE 6' *- Moving the schedule *'> Moving the files from the previous case' *- I’m moving the files related to Taegun Park *'> Ask Eliot' *- Don’t bother asking *- Easy way, check the files in KICS *'> Stay up and go through paperwork' 'EPISODE 7' *'> Top' *- Assault in Mullae District *- Can’t we open this by force? *- Middle *'> Bottom' (Leona +) *- Leona *- Date of the incident: August 29th *'> What should I have? '(40 CLOVERS) (Leona +) 'EPISODE 8' *'> About Solitary Death Case' *- About Murder Case *- About Police Murder *'> Take it OPTION' (Liam +) *- Don’t take it *- Boyfriend *'> Little brother '(Liam +) *- Someone I know *''>'' Ask if I can go out (40 CLOVERS) (Theo +) *- Just rest 'EPISODE 9' *'> It’s pretty pricey' (40 CLOVERS) (Justin +) *- Something simple OPTION *- Something cheap *'> Stay a little longer' (40 CLOVERS) (Justin +) *- Return to the station 'EPISODE 10' *'> Kendo tournament' (Justin +) *- Judo tournament *- Wrestling tournament *'> Okay OPTION' (Theo +) *- I’m fine *'> Eat '(Justin +) *- Don’t eat 'EPISODE 11' *'> Amazing' (Justin +) *- So so *- Ugh, not good *- Pop-up bars *'> Kendo tournament' (Justin +) *- Moved over to the library *- Moved inside the gymnasium *'> Moved back to my car' 'EPISODE 12' *- Sports drink (Justin +) *- Cream bun *'> Banana milk '(Justin +) *'> Man with vacant expression' *- Man with shaking hands *- Another witness at the scene *- Relationship between Justin and the Victim *'> Justin’s alibi' 'EPISODE 13' *'> Stop him from talking' *- Keep quiet *'> Answer' *- Don’t say anything *- I’ll get my thoughts in order *'> Leave the room' 'EPISODE 14' *- Leave Justin in Criminal Division *'> Bring Justin to MIU' (150 CLOVERS) (Justin +) *- Don’t ask anything *- Ask what he ate *'> Ask about the Kendo tournament '(Justin +) 'EPISODE 15' *- Ignore the sign and enter *'> Wait a moment' *- Gumwa *- Baeksa *'> Ancient Hwali '(Liam +) *'> Ask if he’s doing okay' *- Ask if anything else is going on 'EPISODE 16' *'> Missing teenagers' (Theo +) *- Dead cop *- Doctor’s surgery *'> Greet him with a smile '(Justin +) *- Greet him with concern (Justin +) 'EPISODE 17' *'> Tell the truth' (Christopher +) *- Change the topic *- Don’t say anything *- You’re right (40 CLOVERS) *'> We’re always appropriate' (Liam +) *- Disagree *'> Try provoking him' (Liam +) 'EPISODE 18' *'> I’m fine' (Leona +) *- Not fine *- I think so *'> Let Eliot answer' (Eliot +) *- Answer for him *'> Open the box' (150 CLOVERS) (Theo +) *- Don’t open the box (BAD ENDING) 'EPISODE 19' *'> Block out the media' *- Hold a press conference (150 CLOVERS) *'> Leona Carlson' (Leona +) *- William Harris (BAD ENDING) *- Don’t open it (BAD ENDING 27) *'> It was obvious who they were' (Eliot +) 'EPISODE 20' *- Tell the truth *- Tell a lie *'> Mix truth with a lie' (Ansel +) *'> Calm him down' (Ansel +) *- Try to ask what happened (BAD ENDING 29) 'EPISODE 21' *'> Go meet Christopher' (40 CLOVERS) (Christopher +) *- Don’t meet with Christopher *'> I’ll have tea please' (Christopher +) *- I’ll have coffee *- Just water is fine 'EPISODE 22' *- Stay and talk to him (BAD ENDING) *'> Finish the interview and leave' (Christopher +) *'> Call Eliot '(40 CLOVERS) (Eliot +) *- Don’t call Eliot (BAD ENDING 32) 'EPISODE 23' *'> Talk to Ansel' *- Don’t meet Ansel *- Why were you at the hospital? *'> You only knew Dr. Nam as a patient?' *- Were there any problems between you two? *- Document the interview (BAD ENDING 33) *'> Take the coffee cup '(Eliot +) 'EPISODE 24' *- Search for the cat *'> Send Eliot' *- Check the box *'> Use the spell carefully' (TIMED OPTION) *- (BAD ENDING 34) *'> Open the box' (AD OPTION) *- Don’t open the box (BAD ENDING 35) *- The suspect wrote it *'> Suspect didn’t write it' 'EPISODE 25' *'> Yes' *- No *- Red invitation *'> Black invitation '(150 CLOVERS) *'> Yes' *- No *- And shouted out *'> I fired off a warning shot' NORMAL ENDING 1: Insufficient Evidence